


The D.E.E. System

by beeperking



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: F/F, Strap-On, crowtein-stained couch sex, lesbian smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 04:05:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10403532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeperking/pseuds/beeperking
Summary: Dee decides to try something new (and likes it).





	

**Author's Note:**

> all for you, gloria

The Waitress arched her back with a strangled little moan, face pressed into the arm of the couch. Her head was spinning, and she wondered in a dazed sort of way whether that was from the stale fragrance of beer and cigarettes that filled her nostrils every time she gasped into the fabric, or the angle of the dildo deep inside her - until another well-aimed thrust left no room in her head for any thought at all.

Dee smirked as the Waitress’s ass ground greedily against her hips and fucked her a little harder, pacing herself. She leaned forward, feeling her breasts press against the Waitress’s back; Dee’s end of the dildo shifted inside her with an intoxicating pressure.

“P-please,” the Waitress gasped. Dee bit her lip, struggling not to bang the shit out of her right then and there.

“Please what?” she purred into the Waitress’s ear.

“More, please, I need it--”  

“Tell me I’m good. Tell me I’m better than Dennis ever was, tell me you’ve never been fucked so good in your life,” Dee panted.

“You’re good, you’re so good, Dee, don’t stop,” she whispered; and with that, Dee felt something inside her break. She fucked the Waitress as if the world were ending with all the pent up energy she’d held back, long legs glistening with exertion.

It was all the Waitress could do to cling desperately to the arm of the couch, Dee’s breath against her neck becoming short and ragged just as her own was. A heady wave of warmth began to build somewhere between the Waitress’s slick thighs, and Dee felt the first tremors run through her tense hips as her walls clamped down on Dee’s dildo. Her own body began to tremble as something deep, deep inside her pulsed and crested, and the two of them came together, a sweaty, gasping mess of blonde hair and shuddering skin.

Dee collapsed bonelessly on top of the Waitress, satisfied to her core. She’d never felt so empowered, not in all the meaningless fucks she’d had. She was invincible.  

 _Dennis can suck my dick,_ she thought.


End file.
